Heartbeat
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: Choutarou asked about the sound of the heartbeat, making Shishido, Taki, Gakuto and Jirou gave different answer and make some commotion... R&R!


My third story!! Hope you all enjoy reading this story!!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, really!!

**Rated**: Maybe it's 'T'

**Pairing**: Adorable, Dirty, maybe a little bit Silver…

It was really a nice weather where we could hear the birds chirping animatedly like they were mocking the authoress for making this stupid story while leaves and grasses were dancing happily and so-what-ever. At Hyoutei, the tennis team's regulars were loitered at their clubroom.

Like usual, Atobe sat at his _own_ chair, stroking Jirou's hair, who was slepping at his lap, with Kabaji standing behind him. Yuushi sat at his usual place, reading the oh-so-great romance novel while Gakuto snuggling at him. Shishido and Choutarou, being Mr. Goody Two Shoes, doing their homework at one of the corners of the clubroom with Wakashi joining them. Taki, sat at the other corners busied himself polishing his so-called beautiful nails.

" Ano… Shishido-san, what is the sound of the heartbeat?" asked Choutarou, because he wanted to answer his Science question

" Ahh… It's 'lap dup'…"

" Ohh… Arigato, Shishido-san!!"

Choutarou wanted to write down the answer but he was interrupted by Taki. Shishido was glaring at Taki and he just ignored it while continuing to polish his nails.

" It's not 'lap dup', it's 'lup dap'…" said Taki

" WTH are you saying about, Girly! It's 'lap dup'!!"

" Don't call me Girly, Shorty! And it's 'lup dap', not your stupid 'lap dup'!"

" What you say, GIRLY!!"

" Heeeyyyy!! Isn't it 'dup dap'!!!!??" interrupted Gakuto

" It's FREAKING no!!!! Girly no. 2!!!" said Shishido

" –_gasp dramatically_- Yuushi!!!! He called me 'Girly no. 2'!!" whined Gakuto

" Ehmm… That's great, Gakuto" said Yuushi, expressionless

Wakashi groaned in frustration because he couldn't concentrate to do his homework with all the screaming and some whining from his oh-so-beloved senpai-tachi. Choutarou, became confused with the different answer that his senpai-tachi gave him. Kabaji, like usual, didn't have any effect at all and Atobe was twitching furiously.

" SILENT!!!" roared Atobe

Then, they immediately silent but it just for a couple of minutes, after that, they continued with all the screaming and whining thing again. Unfortunately, Jirou woke up because of the noise that they made and joined them.

" Ne, ne!! Isn't it 'doki doki'!!??" asked Jirou, cutely

" No!! It's 'dup dap'!!" Gakuto defending his answer

" It's 'lup dap'!!" said Taki

" For God sake! It's 'lap dup'!!"

" Actually… It's 'lap dup' or 'lup dap' …" muttered Yuushi, still focused at his reading, but no one could heard him

" God!! If you're really want to know the answer, why don't you do the experiment now!!" said Atobe, irritated with the noise

They stopped fighting and stared at Atobe while blinked their eyes. Atobe was rubbing his temple while Kabaji fanning him to cool him down.

" Demo ne Kei-chan, we don't have any equipment for operation" said Jirou

" … Kabaji" said Atobe while snapped his finger

" Usu"

Kabaji went to the out side, then, at the blink of an eye, he come back with the equipment, COMPLETE! From the syringe to the bed! Jirou was bouncing happily and Atobe just smirked satisfiedly

" Okay!! I want to be the surgeon!!" said Jirou

" Whatever, Jirou!!" said Shishido and Taki

" Uhhh~~… Okay!! Who want to be the guinea pig!!??" asked Jirou, way too happily

" Gakuto does!!"

Shishido and Taki shoved Gakuto to the front. Gakuto was being really shocked with the sudden shoving, just could gaping but couldn't say any word.

" What!!?? Hey, wait!! Yuushi!!! Help me!!" screamed Gakuto

" Ermm… I will" said Yuushi, not looking at Gakuto

Gakuto was tied by Jirou at the bed, he struggled hard to free himself but it didn't work. Jirou had already wear the green robe that all the surgeons always wear before they operated someone, and he even had hold the knife!!

" Yuuuuuusshhhhhiiiii!!!" whined Gakuto

" Hmm~… Wait a sec, Gakuto"

" Oshitari-senpai! Please help Mukahi-senpai!!" said Choutarou

" Yes, I will, Ootori… Just wait a sec, I want to finish my reading"

" Kei-chan!! Can I start it already!!??" asked Jirou

" Yes, you can Jirou"

Jirou cheered happily the he slowly lowered the knife, until it touched Gakuto's abdomen. Gakuto was struggling really hard while Shishido and Taki, just sat and watching them, while ate some popcorns that Kabaji had brought.

" Yuuuuuusssshhhhhiiiii!!!!! I thought that you love me!!!"

" Yes, I do love you, Gakuto"

" Why don't you save me!! Jirou wants to kill me!!"

" Hmm… Then kill him back"

" Oi!! Ore-sama doesn't appreciate if you hurt his Jirou!!"

" Ne Gaku-chan, it's quire hurt, okay? So, bear with it, ne?"

" Yuuuuuuussssshhhhhiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

" Wait a sec, senpai!!" said Wakashi, suddenly

And all of them immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look Wakashi. Gakuto was definitely sighed in relief because he was still alive, and not been killed by Jirou, yet.

" What is it, Hiyoshi?" asked Atobe

" I've found the answer in this reference book" stated Wakashi

" And the answer is??" asked Shishido and Taki

" Either 'lap dup' and 'lup dap'… simply say, both"

" What?? It's not 'doki doki'?? Awwww~~~…" pouted Jirou

Jirou was pouting and he left Gakuto to snuggle at his Kei-chan. Shishido and Taki glaring at each other, said 'hmmmpp'ed and looked at the other direction. Choutarou was thanking to Wakashi and they both continued their homework, and this time, Kabaji joined them. Yuushi, still reading his sappy-mappy romance novel… and Gakuto, blinking confusedly as he still been tied at the bed.

" Uhhh… Hello!!?? Can someone let me go??" asked Gakuto, but all of them just ignored him

" Yuushi!! Untie me!! Hello!!?? Minna!! Do you hear me!!?? Heeeellllooooo~~!!???"

But they were sooooo busy to hear Gakuto's whining. So, at the end, Gakuto just lied there, still been tied while the others making their own work.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

End of story!! Hehe… review please!!!

*Ada-chan*


End file.
